Speak Now
by TorrentialDownFall
Summary: Song fic based on Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Set after Queen's. It's a Dasey.


This is my first fan fic ever. So constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I know that the characters are OOC but I justified doing this because 1) they are older and therefore they act or behave different from their teenage selves and 2) that this is fan FICTION. Sorry if your an Emily fan I kinda made her a bad guy in this one. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD because if I did it would be a Dasey. Oh and of course I do not own Speak Now that would be the lovely Taylor Swift.

* * *

_**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl **_

The agitated blond woman with the dark clothing would have stood out in any setting due to her beauty but trying to look inconspicuous with a pair of large sunglasses did not help her become invisible as she hoped when she donned her attire that morning.

_-Yes this is Casey and yes blond, no its not a typo, no Derek did not put dye in the shampoo bottle, no there was not a bet, please remember patience is a virtue and all will be explained..._

Casey McDonald slipped into the back of the church, this was of course out of character because Casey McDonald never did anything quietly. She couldn't believe it when she'd received the invitation for Derek and Kendra marriage. Actually it had felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest with a long serraded knife. After recieving the invitation she was actually uninvited by Emily a few days later, Derek however, wanted her to be there for his big day according to his emails. Emails she never responded to. No matter how much of a temptation they presented. Casey made her decision and she was determined to stick with the decision which cost her more than anyone would ever know. Casey stood at the back hiding behind a curtain staring out at the wedding, white roses sat everywhere the scent totally overpowering Casey as she drifted to a seat at the very back of the church behind a pillar trying to casually look as if she wasn't having a heart attack.

To all of the other guests she may have looked calm, as if she like everyone else there was waiting for a beautiful ceremony to begin. But internally there was a struggle and she was trying to stay calm enough to keep from hyperventilating.

Big deep breathes... Casey muttered to herself trying to calm her nerves. Casey knew she didn't need the paper bag Lizzie tried to pack in her purse last night. You see everything is under control, she tried to tell herself, well perhaps not everything... She thought as she tried not to itch at the blond wig which she used in an attempt to hide her hair.

_**I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family **_

_**All dressed in pastel **_

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room **_

_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry **_

Casey spotted Kendra's mother and a bunch of smug looking aunts all dabbing at their eye's with stupid hankies. The use of hankies always disgusted her. Yes they can be washed after being used but who wants to carry around a soiled hankie in their purse. As she was contemplating this she did not see Nora approach.

"Casey" Nora asked amazed barely recognizing her daughter due to the disguise. "What are you doing here I thought you said you would not be here today because Kendra and Emily uninvited you and you did not want to cause unnecessary tension within the family?" Casey laughed and bit her lip in a way that reminded Nora of a four year old who has just done something they know that their not supposed to.

I was officially uninvited through Emily _(my ex-best friend), _due to the insecurity Kendra felt about the "horrendous affair" which occurred between Derek and myself, basically she didn't want me to "Mess up the most important day of her life", quoted Emily. Honestly there is only a very small amount of residual guilt left from the PICTURE INCIDENT which announced their engagement.

_-NO I will not tell you escapade Lizzie and I had with THAT picture; its actually quite embarrassing and not at all like me. But I will say the culprits were tequila and a sharpie and alterations included horns and a black tooth. (Actually it sounds like a delightfully side splitting pre-Speak Now one shot.) _

"That's the thing there's something I have to do." Casey smiled, Nora gasped as she looked at her daughter and her eye's went wide.

"Yes! Casey your going to stop the wedding, because that would be great Kendra is so …. and although Georgie and I ... we are sorry" Nora gushed

"Marti GET OUT, GET OUT how dare you even mention that name to me, you know how I feel about CASEY MCDONALD who cares if she has a contract to host a talk show and is a best selling author this is MY wedding!" Kendra yelled, as Marti scuttled out of a side room, and smiled when she spotted Nora.

"Hi Nora…Casey?" She all but squealed. "What are you doing here Kendra said your not allowed she and Derek had a HUGE row about it and they didn't speak for three whole day's." Casey blinked had Derek really put up that much of a fight for her?

"Erm well I came anyway ." She smiled.

"Oh well that's fantastic; your family, so technically she can't stop you from coming and Kendra yells ALL the time... And Derek just takes it he never even argues back and usually does as she demands." She looked faintly worried as she finished.

Lizzie overheard the last part of the conversation from where she was eavesdropping behind the bathroom door she decided to pipe up saying "And she said that you and Derek being together was against God." Lizzie mocked.

"That you are like Bonbons, because Bonbons are insects." Marti grinned evilly looking quite proud of her self and said "I told her that its not nice to call people monkeys and that Bonbons aren't insects they are mammals, and that perhaps she was thinking of the word incestuous." Casey laughed and patted Marti's arm.

"Kendra apparently is an idiot that has no knowledge of Canadian law and doesn't understand the difference in the animal kingdoms and ... she is just plain mean." Lizzie said patting her sister on the back."

"Casey why aren't you marrying Derek, you're much nicer and he actually loves you; he and Kendra are always yelling about you; I can't believe he went back to her!" cried Marti having no idea why they really decided to call an end to our doomed love story. The only reason Derek and Casey are no longer together is due to their parents objection of being anything other than siblings.

-_Yes its true, deep breathes remember? You interpreted that correctly Derek and Casey were together. But focus the last part of that sentence is the important part!-_

Derek and Casey were together for the last two years at Queens when they finally decided to tell their parents about their relationship. While nervous to tell them they assumed their parents would overcome their initial shock at the new relationship status and be happy for the love and companionship they found in each other. It was after all not some hot new romance they were in a monogamous committed relationship for two years! However, this is not what happened instead the parents said the "affair" had to end now before their siblings found out and Derek and Casey were being self-centered. Nora told them they were not the only ones to consider but were part of a blended family and this was going to fail because there was no way Derek could stay off the blonds. George and Nora gave them an ultimatum that if they decided to continue their relationship they were not to contact them nor were they to contact any of their siblings until they were eighteen. There was no contest as soon as those words were uttered Casey knew what must be done.

It had been almost nine months since Casey heard his voice and around that long since she was on the receiving end of his obnoxious arrogant smirks. She missed him, he was a constant presence in her life since she was fifteen and she has knowingly been in love with for over five years. Losing him, someone who so engrained in her life felt like losing half of herself. She simply feels lost without him.

Nora looked slightly guilty at this new direction the conversation had suddenly taken.

_-Don't be to angry at Nora of course there will be a Dasey._

But Casey harbored no ill will or feelings towards her Mother and George, they were only doing what they thought was right for the family at the time.

_-So why is Casey at the wedding? Good Question!_

Casey received a visit from her Mother and George the night before asking her to please talk to Derek, they were extremely worried about both of their children. George did not want Derek to end up settling with a woman he did not love and truly regretted their decision to intervene in Casey and Dereks relationship. They admitted they were wrong and gave their blessing for whatever type of relationship she and Derek wanted if only he returned to the normal, arrogant, self assured Derek they all loved.

Casey smiled wishing this was her wedding day and that she was the person marrying Derek ...

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be **_

_**I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say **_

_**Don't say yes, run away now **_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_

_**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

_**

* * *

**_

Derek Venturi was in hell. He was wearing a traditional black tux and his once messy hair was combed into order, he groaned the smell of the roses made him slightly sick and very sleepy. The tux was stiff and felt quiet a lot like a straight jacket, he kept twisting his neck and hearing Kendra yelling at everyone, she was a screamer, even though she was at the back of the church and he was at the front he heard every word she decided to utter. Every time he got even the slightest bit relaxed her voice would ring out once again and Derek would tense up wondering what the hell he had been thinking.

"You ok man?" Sam asked desperately trying to keep every strand of hair to stay in order. Derek was guessing Kendra had noticed and ordered it into submission and Sam was trying to comply to the dictator.

"Er have you seen Casey man?" Derek asked hopefully, Sam sighed and put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek remembered the day when his whole world fell apart, it was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. He was taking Nora, his Dad, and Casey out to dinner where they would tell their parents about their relationship and uncharacteristically he planned to romantically propose underneath the stars later that night, Sam helped him set the whole plan up.

But like most things in life this did not go according to the carefully scripted plan and it was only the second time he did not get what he really truly wanted. Instead their parents freaked and of course Casey did as well.

He tried to convince her for months afterward that they did not need anyone else but each other but no matter how many times he called, texted, or emailed she never responded.

"No Derek you know Kendra uninvited her." Sam said as plucked at non-existant lent on his jacket.

"I know. Damn it, I know." He sighed again defeated. He hoped that getting engaged to his ex-girlfriend Kendra would bring Casey to her senses, but as always Casey was much to stubborn for both her and their own good. He calculated that Casey would get so upset about the news of his pending marriage to Kendra that she would stomp into his apartment and knock some sense into him. But unfortunately for him he miscalculated and now had little choice but to proceed with the decisions he made in life.

_-Duh I hope you didn't really think he actually wanted to marry Kendra..._

"Tell Kendra I'll be waiting for her at the end of the aisle." Derek told Sam

_**Fun gestures are exchanged **_

_**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march **_

_**And I am hiding in the curtains **_

_**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be **_

_

* * *

_

Casey had been 'talking' to Lizzie for the last 10 minutes, well she'd been miming and trying not to fall out of her seat or laugh to loud when Lizzie mimed back. It looked like Kendra was not a happy bride and Lizzie was currently showing Casey the many many ways in which she'd like to shut Kendra up.

Suddenly the wedding march starts and Casey caught sight of Derek as he appeared at the end of the aisle, her breath caught and she couldn't decide if she wanted to run to him or out of the church. He looked like death warmed over, pale and no signs of the arrogant charm which normally drips off him. She was also shocked to see that his hair had been cut and gelled, Derek would never do that so Kendra, the witch, must have ordered it.

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen **_

_**But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me **_

_**Don't you? **_

Kendra entered the church with a plastic smile on her heavily made up face, Casey could see the pride in the way she walked slowly down the aisle head held high. Her train was followed by Marti _(who was rolling her eyes), _Anna _(Kendra's sister)_ and her Maid of Honor Emily _(did we already establish her as the EX-best friend?),_Casey was not happy for the other girl and she began to feel more and more sick. Remember breathe Casey! She kept reminding herself. She looked at Nora and George who were both staring at her, pleading with their eyes for her to do something before it was really to late. Derek was really going to do it! He was going to marry Kendra and then her life would be over. Their lives would be over.

**Don't say yes, run away now **

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_

_**You need to hear me out and they said speak now **_

_**Don't say yes, run away now **_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_

_**Your time is running out and they said speak now **_

_**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace **_

_**There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me **_

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room **_

_**But I'm only looking at you **_

Casey stands up takes a deep breath, praying that she would not embarrass herself anymore than she is already about to by hyperventilating or tripping over someones feet, and walks out into the aisle. Everyone is looking at her, Marti, Lizzie and Sam are all giving her the thumbs up and Nora is beaming.

"Casey?" Derek asks shocked as he spotted her turning around to see what the commotion was. He then began to walk towards her. They are drawn to each other. As if an invisible magnetic force is pulling them together.

"Casey!" Kendra moans tugging on Derek's arm, trying to pull him back toward her to proceed with the ceremony.

"His name is Derek stupid." Marti said smirking and winking at me and I give her a tentative smile back.

I swallow, took a deep breathe and start to sing...

_**"I am not the kind of girl **_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion **_

_**But you are not the kind of boy **_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl **_

_**Don't say yes, run away now **_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor **_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_

_**You need to hear me out and they said speak now"**_

Derek smirks as he continues walking towards Casey. He suddenly lunges for her and pulls her into a tight embrace and remains holding her trying to block out the audience who are all quite shocked at this unusual occurrence. "Der-Bear!" Kendra yells stomping her foot and throwing her bouquet on the floor trying to get Derek's attention.

"Obviously this is not going to work Kendra, I am sorry but he can not marry you when he belongs with me." Casey turned in Derek's arms to try to talk to the girl.

Kendra storms down the aisle yelling "You two are insects! I thought I could ignore this but it is to disgusting for words, you two obviously deserve each other! Your both freaks!" She is practically screaming at this point.

Marti walks up and states "Calm down Kendra, you knew that he still loved her I told you that when you first began dating him again, and I tried again when you decided to marry him. They are not freaks nor are they insects or incest it is perfectly legal to date and or marry your step-brother."

"I am sorry Kendra but it would have been a mistake to marry you when I am still in love with Klutzilla." Derek told her directly.

"I hate you Derek Venturi you are nothing but a cad!" She yelled as she ran from the church.

_-Yes a cad, what I like the word.-_

Everyone watched her storm out of the church, her side of the aisle getting up and following her out gossiping about the scene they just witnessed.

Casey looked up at Derek and smiled "I love you Derek." She stated, he squeezed her hand and quietly responded by taking a step back and trying to sing.

_**I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor **_

_**Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around **_

_**When they said 'Speak now' **_

He then bent down on one knee and said "Space Case, I know that we technically are not dating, and that I was supposed to marry Kendra today, but you understand me without me uttering a single word and if I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the feel of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the ability feel of your heart beating with mine. I know that I will never find that feeling with anyone other than you. You are my other half and the one person I want to prank everyday for the rest of my life."

"Marry me?" he asked.

_-And of course it ends happily Dasey everafter.-_


End file.
